uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 19/kjv
: }|1| 19:1 Then Job answered and said, }} : }|2| 19:2 How long will ye vex my soul, and break me in pieces with words? }} : }|3| 19:3 These ten times have ye reproached me: ye are not ashamed that ye make yourselves strange to me. }} : }|4| 19:4 And be it indeed that I have erred, mine error remaineth with myself. }} : }|5| 19:5 If indeed ye will magnify yourselves against me, and plead against me my reproach: }} : }|6| 19:6 Know now that God hath overthrown me, and hath compassed me with his net. }} : }|7| 19:7 Behold, I cry out of wrong, but I am not heard: I cry aloud, but there is no judgment. }} : }|8| 19:8 He hath fenced up my way that I cannot pass, and he hath set darkness in my paths. }} : }|9| 19:9 He hath stripped me of my glory, and taken the crown from my head. }} : }|10| 19:10 He hath destroyed me on every side, and I am gone: and mine hope hath he removed like a tree. }} : }|11| 19:11 He hath also kindled his wrath against me, and he counteth me unto him as one of his enemies. }} : }|12| 19:12 His troops come together, and raise up their way against me, and encamp round about my tabernacle. }} : }|13| 19:13 He hath put my brethren far from me, and mine acquaintance are verily estranged from me. }} : }|14| 19:14 My kinsfolk have failed, and my familiar friends have forgotten me. }} : }|15| 19:15 They that dwell in mine house, and my maids, count me for a stranger: I am an alien in their sight. }} : }|16| 19:16 I called my servant, and he gave me no answer; I intreated him with my mouth. }} : }|17| 19:17 My breath is strange to my wife, though I intreated for the children's sake of mine own body. }} : }|18| 19:18 Yea, young children despised me; I arose, and they spake against me. }} : }|19| 19:19 All my inward friends abhorred me: and they whom I loved are turned against me. }} : }|20| 19:20 My bone cleaveth to my skin and to my flesh, and I am escaped with the skin of my teeth. }} : }|21| 19:21 Have pity upon me, have pity upon me, O ye my friends; for the hand of God hath touched me. }} : }|22| 19:22 Why do ye persecute me as God, and are not satisfied with my flesh? }} : }|23| 19:23 Oh that my words were now written! oh that they were printed in a book! }} : }|24| 19:24 That they were graven with an iron pen and lead in the rock for ever! }} : }|25| 19:25 For I know that my redeemer liveth, and that he shall stand at the latter day upon the earth: }} : }|26| 19:26 And though after my skin worms destroy this body, yet in my flesh shall I see God: }} : }|27| 19:27 Whom I shall see for myself, and mine eyes shall behold, and not another; though my reins be consumed within me. }} : }|28| 19:28 But ye should say, Why persecute we him, seeing the root of the matter is found in me? }} : }|29| 19:29 Be ye afraid of the sword: for wrath bringeth the punishments of the sword, that ye may know there is a judgment. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *